Black Nasacred Chronicles
by Nasacred
Summary: this story is base on the Nasacred Chronicles, title subjected to change, which has a few series to it, for this part of it the lead character finds himself in Mahora during the Mahora academy festival.


Notes:

Hi yall, this is Jonathan. Host of Katana-Studios. I am looking for manga artist, for stories and ideas. I need artist who can draw anime. If you would like more information go to my site …if you think you might have what I am looking for sign up at my forum, or email me this story is base on the Black Nasacred Chronicles, title subjected to change, which has a few series to it, based with the same lead characters, with memories of each character they meet, with some that follow. Only real reason it is in this section, is due to this part of his story, it has all of the Mahou Sensei Negima characters in it. Will have some storyline with them of course, so it just adds to the complex story. Thanks for checking this out, now for the story.

**_

* * *

_**

Black Nasacred Chronicles

**Chapter I:**

**Welcome to Mahora Academy**

**By: Nasacred**

* * *

Eva: Hmm, I wonder what that was. It feels like it is coming from the direction of the World Tree. It is a lot of magic, more then Negi can ever handle. Maybe it's the Thousand's Master. I must find out

Chachamaru: Master, presence seems to have no magic ability coming from the source of the magic.

Negi: Hmm, it feels like something is going on, over near the World Tree, I got to check it out. I hope Eva isn't up to her old tricks.

Asuna: She better not be. If she is I am going to pound her again.

_

* * *

_

The World Tree area

* * *

A loud noise comes into hearing. But it only heard within 5 meters away. A bright light comes out of no where. The light becomes bigger, looking more like a wormhole. (Like Sliders) A person comes flying out.

The Man: Ouch, that smarts, now where am I? This looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. This is only my fifth place I have visited, but it seems to get weirder as I move on to the next places. I have met many people, but it almost seems as if I am in Japan or something. All well, I am hungry; I wonder what there is to eat around here. Something smells good though. :

Eva and Chachamaru arrive shortly after he landed.

Eva:Who are you?

The man: I am Jon, who are you, where am I?

Eva: I am the one asking questions here.

Jon's stomach makes a rumbling noise.

Jon: Sorry I haven't eaten anything in awhile. Do you know somewhere I can eat?

Chachamaru: You're in luck the festival started today.

Jon: What festival?

Chachamaru: Mahora Academy Festival.

Jon: I knew this place seemed familiar.

Eva: What do you mean?

Jon: So your Eva huh? Your cuter than I expected.

Eva: Wha…. How do you know that?

Jon: I need to find Negi, he has the key I need to continue on my quest.

Chachamaru: Follow me, he should be around here somewhere. Possible at the haunted house.

Jon smiles.

Chachamaru: May I master?

Eva: Do what you please?

Chachamaru: Alright, Jon, follow me, we will find Negi.

Jon: So Chachamaru, I know you're a robot, but your really cool. I heard you are really nice. Although Eva used to be evil, she isn't much any more huh.

Chachamaru: She is being herself, I think she still has a grudge against Nagi.

Jon: Ah yes, I don't know all the details, but I heard about that a bit. So how is class 3A doing.

Chachamaru: Good I think.

Jon: If you don't mind asking, but do you dream?

Chachamaru: I dunno.

Jon: I'd say you do, you're more human than a lot of people I have met.

Chachamaru: Thank you, I think.

Jon: So you like Negi don't you.

Chachamaru: Ummm. (blushes, but since robotic doesn't show an expression.)

Jon: Hehe, I knew it. You just blushed. Hehe

Chachamaru: Huh, how did you?

Clueless look around her.

Jon: I may not seem like much, but I can tell. If I remember correctly, there is a food place around here, I wanna stop and eat, and if you would like some tea, my treat.

Chachamaru: Ok, its over there.

Jon: I know, isn't that one Satsuki's cart.

Chachamaru: Yes. Umm, how do you know so much.

Jon: Where I come from this is a story, a manga.

Chachamaru: You mean like "Love Hina".

Jon: Yep, so you have that manga too.

Chachamaru: I guess so. So what are you doing for your quest?

Jon: I am not totally sure. Each place is different, so far its almost like a video game RPG. But I don't want to go into detail how it started.

Chachamaru: Here we are. She serves up the best food around. Too bad I don't eat.

Jon: Don't worry about it Chachamaru your still loveable if you can't do a lot that we can, but your unique.

Satsuki: So who's your friend Chachamaru?

Chachamaru: His name is Jon.

Jon: Nice to meet you

Jon bows and greets.

Jon: I heard you have the best food around.

Satsuki: I suppose you can say that.

Jon: I can't read this menu, can you get something you like.

Satsuki: Meat bun it is.

Jon: Sounds good, and whatever kind of tea Chachamaru would like.

Satsuki: The usual?

Chachamaru: That would be fine.

Jon: Thank you. So, Chachamaru what do you think of being alive?

Chachamaru: It has its up and downs.

Jon: I think that usual though.

Chachamaru: True.

Nodoka, Yue and Haruna pass by.

Jon: Nodoka, Yue how you two doing?

Yue: Huh, ah Chachamaru, who's that?

Nodoka: …

Jon: My name is Jon, it's a long story on how I know who you all are.

Yue: Oh really, where you from?

Jon: Long place away from here. Nodoka, where's Negi?

Nodoka: Umm, I just saw him a little bit ago, I think he is over at the Haunted House.

Jon: Alright, I will head over there after I eat. Do you all want anything to eat?

Yue: I suppose.

Nodoka: …

Haruna: Sure.

Satsuka walks up.

Satsuka: Here's your meat bun. Wow you all know him? Where was I?

Haruna: We just met.

Satsuka: Oh really, so how is it you all know our names?

Jon: It's a long story. You all can order what you want. It might be a while.

Satsuka: You all want the usual correct?

Yue: Yep.

Nodoka: Umm, I think so.

Haruna: Of course.

Satsuka: Be right back.

Satsuka walks back her cart.

Haruna: So you going tell us.

Jon: I suppose. Of all people, you three might believe it. You all are into books, so..

Haruna: Get on with it.

Jon: Nodoka, you like reading manga correct?

Nodoka: Umm, yes.

Jon: Well, where I come from this right here is a manga. You all are characters in a story.

Yue: Ya, right.

Jon: So Nodoka, you liked Negi since the first time you met him, and Yue you like foreign drinks.

Yue: Anybody would know that.

Jon: How bout this, Nodoka won the night at the Hotel. Where, you all had to somehow kiss him. Which, of course there were five Negi's at one point, but still you tripped over Yue's foot. You fell on Negi and kissed him on accident, you enjoyed it though.

Yue: You could have somehow been at the hotel that night.

Jon: Hmm, how was the three days down on Library Island, down in the study.

Yue: That would be kind of hard to know.

Jon: All well, anyways. I have visited five different places before I came here, Nodoka I really liked your character, you were very loveable.

Nodoka blushes.

Jon: I know you have a rough time with men, but you get a long with Negi really well. I know Yue, you've been pushing Nodoka to continue and try to get Negi to notice her a little more.

Yue: Ya, what about it.

Jon moves closer to her ear, and whispers. I know you like him too, but I also really liked your character. Now that I have met you, I still like you.

Yue blushes.

Jon: Nodoka, do you want Negi to like you like I know you like him.

Nodoka: ummmm, …

Jon: I know a contest you could win his heart, if you would like to get it started for his heart.

Nodoka: B.b.b.but were are only friends.

Jon: Aren't you going to go on a date with him on the third day of this festival?

Nodoka: … I wouldn't really call it a date.

Jon: I would. HeHe. I know you like him. I know he likes you, and I know there might be a problem with teacher and students dating, but I know you can be his partner, and eventually be more, if you would like that.

Nodoka: Why would you say that?

Jon: Well, the books go a little bit farther then this festival, all I am saying is you should try harder to get him and he will be yours.

Yue gathers her composure back up.

Yue: Jon, what do you need Negi for?

Jon: He has the key, for this world. I will be able to move on, to get back home.

Yue: So what you just said to me, if you were to leave, then what? Would you be able to come back.

Jon: I am not sure. Anyways, I need to find Negi. Would you all like to go, or you all got stuff to do?

Nodoka: I'll go.

Haruna: Of course.

Chachamaru: I'll go too.

Yue: Whatever.

Jon: Satsuka, here you go. Thank you for the meal.They head out towards the haunted house.

* * *

Kuzami: What you going to do for the festival

Sayo: I don't know, not like I can do very much. I'll probably hang out at the haunted house a while, so I can be a part of something with the class.

Kuzami: Although they don't see you.

Sayo: I know, at least there I won't be lonely.

Kuzami: Alright, hey Negi, anything for us to do, I need to get pictures, but anything else you think us could do?

Negi: Yes, you both can go be the ghosts.

Sayo: Both, did he see me?

Kuzami: I dunno, possibly.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I hope you like what I am writing. More to come, getting off work so, i will be back soon to write more. It may be boring at the moment, cuz i like to put more talking then actually directing the doing stuff. I need to work on that. Thank you for reading the First part of the First chapter. More to come. Leave a comment. Probaly adjust my work more towards what i receive in my comments, depending on what you all say. thank you again. Laterz 


End file.
